The invention relates to a plastic component with a main part and at least one holding element.
In the automotive field, fiber-reinforced plastic components are often used to replace metal components. Provided on the plastic components are holding elements for additional components. The holding elements have, for example, an indexing bolt, a screw thread, or another suitable holding geometry to fasten the additional components.
With the metal components used to date, such holding elements could be fastened in a simple fashion, for example by welding or soldering. However, attaching these holding elements to plastic components requires a much higher effort. For example, after producing the plastic component, the holding element can be glued onto the same. However, the firmness of that adhesive connection is often not sufficient. Another option is creating a positive connection by introducing a bore into the component and guiding the holding element from a rear side through the component until a widened flange of the holding element sits close on the rear side of the component. However, this process leads to a weakening of the component because of the boring.
Furthermore, both processes require additional work steps that make the production of the plastic components more expensive.
The object of the invention is to provide a plastic component with a main part and at least one holding element, which facilitates a simple and quick production as well as stable connection between the main part and the holding element.
To attain the object of the invention, a plastic component is provided having a main part and at least one holding element, which has an anchoring portion and a holding portion. The anchoring portion has an enlarged diameter relative to the holding portion and is embedded or integrated in the main part in a positive and/or firmly bonded manner. The holding portion protrudes from the main part. With this construction, the anchoring portion is held positively within the main part of the plastic component so that a reliable connection is created between the main part and the holding element. Furthermore, no additional work steps are required after the plastic component has been produced. Because furthermore, the anchoring portion is not glued to the component and no borings are required in the component, a smooth and even surface of the plastic component is created without additional reworking.
Preferably, the anchoring portion is formed by a plate that runs perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the holding portion. Such a plate also allows for a good pressure and, therefore, load distribution of the forces acting on the holding portion of the holding element on the plastic component. The size and form of the plate can be adapted depending on the intended use or the forces to be expected. For example, the plate may be designed angularly to allow, in addition, a better take-up of torques acting on the holding portion.
Alternately, the anchoring portion may also be formed by a plurality of longitudinal webs that are arranged radially relative to one another. The spaces between the webs can be filled with the material of the main part, therefore creating a better interlocking between holding element and main part. The webs furthermore allow for a better load distribution of the forces acting on the holding element to the main part and a better take-up of torsional forces.
Instead of the longitudinal webs, the anchoring portion can also be formed by a plurality of interlocked elements that are, in particular, arranged on one plane, in particular spheres. The elements can be arranged and interlocked depending on the load to be taken up and the form of the plastic component, therefore making it possible to adapt the anchoring portion to curved or bent plastic components as well.
For example, the holding portion of the holding element may have a screw thread to be able to fasten a screw at the holding element. Preferably, however, the holding portion has an indexing structure. The indexing structure may be developed rotation-symmetrically so that a component can be placed on the holding portion with any orientation. Furthermore, because the component is rotatable relative to the holding portion, no torques about the longitudinal axis of the holding element, which could lead to a detachment of the anchoring portion in the main part, can be transmitted to the holding portion and therefore the holding element.
For example, the holding portion can have one or a plurality of interlocked spheres. Said spheres have the advantage that a component can be placed on the sphere with a corresponding cup-shaped seat, which allows a rotation as well as a tilting of the component about the sphere of the holding portion. In addition to the movable seat, another advantage is that such a holding portion cannot exert a torque on the holding element and/or the anchoring portion so that the anchoring portion is reliably protected against torques acting on the same.
If the holding portion is formed by a plurality of spheres, the spheres can be interlocked prior to production. However, it is also possible to connect only one sphere to the anchoring portion and place the remaining spheres on the sphere connected to the anchoring portion after the production of the plastic component and connect them to the same and/or each other, for example by welding. In principle, only part of the holding portion can be fastened at the anchoring portion so that the holding portion protrudes from the main part after production of the plastic component. The remaining part of the holding portion can be mounted thereafter. If the holding portion is made of metal, this can be done by welding or soldering, for example.
Preferably, the plastic component is a fiber-reinforced plastic component with integrated fiber layers, which means that it can withstand higher loads.
For example, the anchoring portion is arranged between the fiber layers so that it is better integrated in the main part of the plastic component and can transmit higher loads.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.